


Denial

by noveltea



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's feeling a little overwhelmed. Warning: Allusions to "Warrior".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and places/objects resembling Smallville belong to their respective creators.

**DENIAL**

She sat down on the end of the bed and tried not to think about tangled sheets and body parts.

She tried – desperately – not to think about tall, blonde and ridiculously handsome, and focus on reminding herself that whatever was going on was not written in stone. No strings, they'd told each other. No heartache.

It was a joke, Chloe knew. She wasn't one to blindly throw herself at anyone – there was always something that tied her to the other person. A feeling of connection, a shared belief or passion. And whenever those ties were broken there was always heartache.

What she felt for Oliver was different to anything she'd known. She'd loved Jimmy; she'd loved – still loved – Clark. But Oliver…

She tried not to think about his breath, warm on her back as he slept; she tried not to think about the sexy, but somewhat self-conscious, smirk that had tempted her in the first place.

In her head she counted to ten.

Then she counted out loud.

She breathed in.

On the bed her phone beeped once, signaling an incoming call.

Chloe closed her eyes, not sure who she wanted to see on the caller ID.

After the third beep her hand closed around the offending device.

After the fourth she opened her eyes.

She exhaled.


End file.
